malos entendidos
by flor de invierno
Summary: lo que pasa por sacar conclusiones apresuradas... y lo que ocurre al darse cuenta de su error.no soy muy buena en esto, pero lean no les quitara mucho tiempo


_**Malos entendidos. **_

Ron en la cama con las cortinas cerradas… pensando no precisamente en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando siente la puerta, por la que entra Harry y Hermione, tan solo que el pelirrojo oculto en las cortinas de su cama cree que su amigo viene solo.

-Harry eres tú?

-Si ron soy yo y …

-Que bueno (interrumpió ron)… estaba pensando en Hermione .- cuando dijo esto ella frunce el ceño sin entender porque Ron pensaba en ella. justo cuando Harry le iba a hablar a Ron para que se callara, Hermione le hizo un gesto para que no revelara que ella estaba en la habitación. …-mmm me termino por volver loco sabes, es un todo… su obsesión por los estudios, el querer seguir las reglas, ella!! Siempre la mejor en todo, diablos!! A veces creo que seria más sencillo si ella fuese más "normal".

-Ron no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para confesiones.- dijo Harry mirando el rostro de congoja de su amiga.

-Déjame terminar por favor… creo que por fin tengo las ideas claras, es que la haz escuchado como me grita o me mira, si hasta como se viste desespera, estoy por creer que la odio o tal vez ella me odia, siempre tiene un motivo por el cual retarme… te juro que esto me tiene arto ya no doy mas. Tu crees que debería decírselo? (pasaron unos segundos y nadie contestaba) Harry? Me escuchaste?

Ron abre las cortinas de su cama y ve que a su lado no esta Harry sino una castaña, la misma que le robaba pensamientos hace un rato. Hermione logrando componerse y secando las lagrimas que producto de la confesión de ron se habían asomado comienza a hablar.

-Harry se fue hace unos instantes… ahora solo por si quieres saberlo, aunque te parezca extraño escucharlo de mi… si, prefiero saber que me odias o me detestas a que sigas disimulando ser mi "amigo", aunque creo que la palabra amigo no es al mejor palabra, porque por lo que escuche me atrevería a decir que nunca fui tu amiga.- se encamino hacia la puerta.- adiós ron Weasley… prometo no meterme nunca mas en tu vida y lamento que debas seguir viéndome por unos meses mas.

Ron la miraba perplejo, jamás pensó en encontrarse en esa situación, mil ideas le daban vueltas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella abría la puerta, sin saber muy bien lo que hacia corrió hasta la puerta y la cerro antes que ella pudiera salir, logrando atraparla entre la puerta, sus brazos y su cuerpo.

-mírame Hermione .- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de seguridad.

-Déjame irme ron… o quieres humillarme más.

-Mírame .- y diciendo esto la tomo por los hombros suavemente y la giro.

-Porque ron, yo te quiero y tu me…

-Te quiero .- interrumpió ron con una voz dulce y segura que Hermione dudo por unos segundos de haber escuchado todo lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho minutos antes.

-Sii claro...- dijo ella con el tono mas sarcástico que tenia.

-Solo escúchame y por el cariño que me tienes no salgas de este cuarto hasta terminar de escucharme.- la soltó y comenzó a caminar, como intentando de encontrar valor, hasta que se sentó sobre la cama, esquivando su mirada. – si … me traes loco, pero no por lo que crees, es solo que cada vez que te veo estudiar… sueño con ser un libro entre tus manos para que leas mi corazón y me acaricies con tus dedos **N/A**: _que cebolla … ósea "romántico" jajajaja XD _

-Ah?

-Shhh .- ron la hizo callar y ella noto que ron estaba tan rojo como sus cabellos .- déjame continuar… tus deseos de seguir las reglas me despiertan unas tremendas ganas de romperlas, pero contigo o por ti. Como me gritas uffff… por merlín!! Ni te imaginas las ganas de callarte con un beso y de esa forma apagar el fuego de tus ojos

Se levanto y camino hacia ella, tomo sus manos entre las suyas, aun preguntándose si estaba bien en confesarle todo.  
Ella aun afirmada sobre la puerta respiraba entre cortadamente, su cabeza no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos que cada segundo se hacían mas. No podía entender como las cosas cambiaban tan rápido, de pensar que la odiaba a escucharlo confesar… de pronto se dio cuenta que ron la tenia de las manos y muy cerca de ella.

-y por ultimo, hay días en que creo que te odio, porque no logro entender en que minuto fue que me hechizaste, en que momento te metiste en mi corazón robando todos mis sentimientos para ti. Hay días en que creo que me odias porque siento que te encanta verme sufrir, te fascina pasearte ante mi con alguna prenda ajustada...- ron la mira apreciativa mente por todo su cuerpo hasta posar su mirada en los ojos de ella, logrando que ella se sonrojara. - … como ahora. Si, estoy seguro que me odias porque me destrozas cada día con tus gestos, tu perfume, tu pelo.  
Simple y difícilmente para mi, cada segundo que pasa me vuelvo una eternidad más loco. Hermione lamento mucho tener que decirte esto, de una forma tan poco sutil, pero a estas alturas ya no podía ser de otra forma, perdona si esto entorpece nuestra amistad, yo solo quería que lo supieras… ahora si deseas marcharte como...- soltó sus manos y retrocedió un paso. – lo ibas a hacer antes de escucharme, lo entenderé y seré yo quien no te moles…

-calla .- se acerco a el y poso una mano en su cuello, mientras la otra se entrelazaba entre sus rojos cabellos.

Lentamente los ojos azules se perdían en los tonos café de ella y sus bocas se unieron en un tibio y dulce beso mientras las manos temblorosas de ron se aferraban a la cintura de la mujer que tantos sueños y sentimientos, le había robado.  
Cuando aun no cortaban el beso que con el tiempo subía en intensidad y profundidad, entro Harry un poco preocupado por sus amigos, creyendo que a esas alturas alguno de ellos iría a parar a Azkaban por matar al otro, sin embargo se encontró con sus amigos mas unidos de lo que esperaba.  
Al sentir que alguien los miraba ron y Hermione se separaron asustados y lo miraron sin saber muy bien que decir. Ambos estaban rojos tanto por ser sorprendidos como por la escena que llevaban.

-mmm… supongo que seré el padrino de la boda .- dijo Harry sonriendo

-eh … por mi no habría problema, pero primero debo hacer una pregunta .- dijo ron mirando a Hermione a los ojos y tomando su mano.

-Ron… no es necesario .- dijo Hermione más roja aun.

-Que emoción ósea no me había perdido de mucho .- dijo Harry riendo, pero ron lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.- disculpen mejor los dejo solos.

-No Harry espera!! Ya que tu serás el padrino supongo que quieres escuchar que respondo.- dijo en tono de burla. – si ron!... responde eso a tu pregunta?

-Mmm eso depende… podría cambiarla por otra y creo que ganaría mas…dijo ron con voz picarona, pero Hermione le corto la inspiración frunciendo el ceño. – ok, tranquila solo quería preguntar si querías ser mi novia.

-Bueno si esa es la pregunta, creo que ya la respondí .- dijo ella levantando una ceja y acercándose para besarlo.

-Bueno muchas emociones para mi … mejor los dejo solos, y quien sabe a lo mejor me hacen padrino de bautizo al mismo tiempo .- dijo Harry con ataque de risa

-Harry!! .- dijo Hermione con reproche, pero ron tomo su cara y la beso mientras Harry arrancaba de la habitación lo antes posible.

**Fin**

* * *

**bueno este es mi segundo fic ... espero que les guste**

**es corto, pero ya comenze a escribir una historia con mas capitulos pero quiero tener la idea mas encaminada para subirla. como veran me encantan los dialogos y no soy muy detallista en vestimenta o decoracion, pero es igual a como siempre se la imaginan o la han visto en las peliculas, auqnue claramente hermione esta sin la tunica y con algo bien ajustado.**

**aps.. jeje, para los que leyeron mi otra historia se podran dar cuenta que me encantan las escenas en habitaciones y que esten cerac de las puertas, porque? no tengo idea... talvez algun sueño frustrado, quien sabe ajjajaja**

** bueno eso, espero que les haya gustado y me encantaria resibir su opinion o critica no se demoran nada ;).**

_**flor de invierno  
**_


End file.
